Flight To The Finish Izuku Midoria x Reader
by FireFlowerRose
Summary: You are a handicapped half-dragon, who can't fly. A comment from Bakugo makes you train to proove him wrong.


Flight To The Finish Izuku Midoria x Dragon Quirk!Handicapped!Reader

Genre: Angst/Uplifting

Rating: T

Warning(s): Bullying, depression, possible suicide

Speeding through the buisy streets, you hurried towards your school. You promissed Izuku you would meet up at school so you could go over your quirk.

"I can suppourt my whole weight on my tail, wich is why it's so strong and heavy." As you were explaining nearly every part of your quirk, Izuku was quickly writing everything into his notebook, "My claws are stronger than steel and can cut through almost anything, but since I can't retract them, I always have to be careful of how strong my grip is, otherwise I might end up ripping things into pieces by accident."

Just then, Bakugo walked into the classroom, grumpy as ever, and saw the bonding moment between you two.

"What the hell are you two nerds doing?"

Looking over Midoria's shoulder, Bakugo saw the burnt notebook Izuku was writing in and recognized it as the notebook he, himself, exploded.

"You're still using that thing?" He asked, "And why even write about this extra? Face it, you're next to useless! I don't even know how you got into this school!" Bakugo yelled in your face, "You can't even fly!"

That comment hit you like a truck. What he said was true. You were born with dragon bodyparts, but the skin's surface area on your wings was too small to create lift. You would be lucky to even glide. You were bound to the ground.

"Stop it, Bakugo! So what if they can't fly, they have pleanty of other great uses for their quirk." Midoria stepped up, defending you when he saw your reaction to the harsh comments.

"I'm just saying that if you can't fly, your wings are useless. You might as well chop them off." After that Bakugo went to his seat.

"Don't listen to him, [Name]-san. He's like that with everyone."

"No. He's right, but I'll show him. I'll train hard and by the end of the day, I'll be flying. That'll show him for insulting me."

Midoria looked at you with a worried look on his face. He probably should have stopped you, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to convince you. Your pride was just too great.

After school you went straight to the gym and started training non stop. Izuku came by to try to talk some sense into you, that you shouldn't push yourself to do something you can't, but you just didn't listen and ignored him until he left. In your mind, nothing was going to stop you from flying, even if your body was screaming for rest, you were just going to keep going.

Three days later and Izuku walked into class. He hadn't seen [Name] since the day Bakugo insulted them, and he wanted to talk to them. However, [Name] was not in the classroom, but he saw Uraraka, so he decided to ask her if she knew anything about [Name].

"Uraraka-san, good morning."

"Oh, Izuku. Good morning."

"Have you seen [Name] anywhere? They just stormed off the day before yesterday before I could talk to them."

"Yeah, I saw them yesterday evening at the track outside the school, trying to fly. They looked so tired, so I tried to convince them to go home, but they refused to stop until they could fly."

"That's just what I'm worried about. They won't talk to anyone and just keeps on training. It's like all she cares about anymore is flying." Izuku said, "I don't blame them, what Bakugo said, really affected them deeply."

"Wait. What is that?" Uraraka said looking out the window, squinting her eyes, prompting Izuku to also watch. On the very top of the school building, stood [Name, wings streched outwards. Were they insane? There was no way they could survive a fall from that high! Izuku and Uraraka ran out of the classroom, hoping they could reach you before you jumped.

It was finally time. Time for you to fly. You took a step forward, on the edge of the rooftop, preparing for your jump.

"[Name, don't jump!" You heard from down below. You looked down and saw Izuku and Uraraka standing on the ground. Unfoutunately for them, you had already made up your mind and jumped off of the building.

You opened your eyes and saw you were flying. You did it! You were flying! But the feeling of joy quickly dissapeared, when you realised you were slowing down. Oh no.

In the blink of an eye you were losing your forward motion and started plummeting towards the had ground below, with no way of slowing down.

This was it. You thought you could do it, that you could fly, but now you were going to perish because of your own hubris. As you looked down you saw the shocked and terrified faces of your friends, who all watched the doom of their soon-to-be late classmate. Tears started to fall from your eyes as you accepted your death.

"[NAME]!"

Without even thinking, Izuku grabbed Uraraka's hand and layed it on his arm, making float, shocking the brown-haired girl. He activated Full Cowling and jumped upwards, arms streched out, hoping with all his might to catch you.

Just a few meters away from the ground, you felt yourself coming to a stop, not hard one, wich would have killed you, but in a soft and safe embrace. Opening your teary eyes, you saw Midoria's eyes, wich were filled with even more tears than yours, if that was even possible.

"Release."

The two of you landed safely on the ground. Izuku set you down on your feel before yelling at you about what you were thinking. "You could have died!"

"I'm sorry, Izuku. I was so deadset on learning how to fly, that I didn't even realise what I was doing."

"Why did you even want to do fly so bad? You are already a great fighter."

"Because flying is really important to a dragon. It's our main method of transportation. How would you feel if you couldn't walk all your life, despite having legs?" You asked out of anger, before feeling tears on your face again, "What if my wings never grow? What if I never fly? Bakugo was right about me being useless."

"You don't have to fly to feel useful. You can do pleanty of other fantastic things; you can breathe fire, fight with your tail, use your claws. Flying isn't the only thing you have to do."

"But flying is what dragons are supposed to do." You said, tears spilling from your eyes again, "What kind of dragon am I if I can't even get off the ground?"

You were suddenly pulled into a tight group hug, with Izuku saying something you needed to hear; "A perfect one."

A.N Wow. My first Bnha fic. I'm sorry if someone seemed OOC, I am not used to writing them. Enjoy this one-shot I threw together in less than a day.


End file.
